Para siempre juntos
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: Su vida fue gris mucho tiempo, ahora quiere hacerla rosa, para toda la vida, ¿conseguirá terminar este último misterio?,, lemmon y boda leann
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Para siempre juntos

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Ooc en Houtarou creo

**Fandom: **Hyouka (post anime)

**Pareja: **Oreki Houtarou & Chitanda Eru

**Resumen: **Su vida fue gris fue mucho, tiempo, ahora quiere hacerla rosa, para toda la vida, ¿conseguirá terminar este último misterio?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hyouka ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos y mi bello y amado Houtarou le pertenecen a Honobu Yonezawa.

- ¿De verdad vendrás, Oreki- san?! – preguntó Chitanda por el teléfono emocionada

- Si Eru, me han dado unos días libres por haber resuelto el último caso, y al parecer no hay mucho trabajo la semana próxima, por lo que fue más fácil que me dejaran ir, y ya te he dicho que me llames Houtarou – dije explicándole porque iría después de 3 meses sin vernos

- Sugoii, como esperaba de Or- Houtarou- kun, hace solo 2 días que empezaste con ese caso – dijo ella alabándome, casi podía ver sus ojos violetas brillando con emoción

- Fue solo suerte – dije restándole importancia, para bajar mi vergüenza – entonces, estaré allá mañana por el mediodía, me gustaría verte en el café al que fuimos la primera vez, tengo algo importante que decirte

- ¿Algo que decirme?, mmm… bien estaré ahí, nos vemos Houtarou- kun… te amo– dijo despidiéndose y haciéndome sonrojar

- Bien, no llegues tarde, t-también te amo Eru, sayonara- dije sintiéndome ruborizar aun mas, solo ella conseguía hacerme esto.

- Sayonara- dijo finalmente y colgó.

Mi nombre es Oreki Houtarou, estoy en el servicio para terminar mi carrera de policía criminalista en la Universidad de Tokyo. Chitanda Eru y yo tenemos 4 años en una relación de novios, solo que la mayoría de esta ha sido a distancia, porque ella se quedó en nuestro lugar de origen, ayudando en su casa para ser la cabeza principal del negocio de su familia.

Se preguntarán como alguien tan ahorrador de energía y, si, flojo, como yo, pueda estar en algo tan agotador como un noviazgo, fue algo que solo se dio en el momento adecuado.

-Flashback

_Entré a nuestro salón del club clásico, quería dar una última ojeada a ese salón en el que pasamos por tantas cosas y descubrimos tantos misterios que no olvidaré._

_Entonces ahí estaba ella, con la mirada hacia la ventana como la primera vez que la vi. Volteó hacia mí, pero por alguna razón sus ojos tenían una tristeza y preocupación que no le había visto nunca antes._

_- Ohayo, Oreki- san- dijo con voz baja – y-yo ya me iba, espero que te vaya muy bien e-en tu carrera, sayonara – dijo levantándose y pasando junto a mi, pero la detuve sosteniéndole un brazo_

_- Chitanda, tú no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo_

_- Y-yo, Oreki- san – dijo y sus ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas – mi padre quiere casarme en un mes con el hijo de una familia que tiene empresa importante – dijo con desesperación – ¡y-y no tengo opción!_

_En ese momento no pensé en nada más y la abracé poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho – Eso no sucederá Chitanda – dije con seguridad – No lo permitiré_

_- P-pero, mi padre dice que sin ese matrimonio no habrá forma de fusionar las empresas _

_- No te preocupes, encontraré una forma de que su negocio salga ganando, sin necesidad de que te cases – dije acariciándole la cabeza_

_- Oreki- san, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?, yo solo te causo molestias con mi curiosidad y te meto en problemas – dijo separándose un poco y mirándome a los ojos_

_Entonces me puse a pensar en todo, en la forma en que ella me miraba, en que ella me convertía en "la fuerza" del tarot, porque yo hacía lo que me pedía, solo por verla feliz, pero sobre todo en lo que ella significaba para mí, ya no podía negarlo, la amaba, y si no actuaba ahora podría serme arrebatada, o tal vez cuando me fuera ella encontraría a alguien más, tenía que dejar las cosas claras._

_- C-chitanda yo – dios porque esto tenía que ser tan bochornoso – yo te quiero, te quiero junto a mí y no junto a nadie más – dije ya con la cara roja y no sabía dónde meterme_

_Ella abrió los ojos y su boca hizo una "o", a la vez que su cara se volvía furiosamente carmesí de la misma forma en que pasó cuando se desmayó por culpa de los chocolates de vino, volvió su cabeza unos segundos hacia abajo, como si sus pies le dirían que hacer, y después volteó hacia mí con sus ojos de curiosidad._

_- ¿D-desde cuando sientes esto, Oreki- san? ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ello!- dijo acercándose un poco más a mi _

_- Oe Chitanda, eso no se pregunta, m-más bien dime, ¿Qué sientes tú? – pregunté sintiéndome como un idiota, seguro que no quiso herirme y por eso cambió de tema_

_- ¡Oh sí! – dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado por un momento y se ruborizó – y-yo… también te quiero mucho Oreki- san, desde la primera vez que sentí que podía confiar en ti y decidí hablarte sobre mi tío, supe que eras especial para mí, te amo – dijo y abrí los ojos procesando lo que me acababa de decir._

_Entonces no pude aguantar más y baje mi rostro al de ella, juntando nuestros labios, cerramos los ojos y empecé a mover los labios, era algo nuevo para mí pero por alguna razón con ella podía hacerlo por instinto. Con timidez empezó a corresponderme moviendo los labios junto a mí, y los entreabrió un poco, por lo que yo aproveché para meter mi lengua lentamente y explorar su boca por dentro, se sentía muy bien, pronto ella subió sus brazos abrazando mi cuello y yo apreté un poco su cintura, pero tuvimos que terminar por la falta de aire._

_Puse mi frente recargada por su frente y me vio con una hermosa sonrisa, que correspondí de algún lugar que no conocía de mí._

_- Y Oreki- san, no te salvaras de decirme desde cuando te sientes así por mí, ¡tengo curiosidad! – dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos para darle otro beso._

- Fin del Flashback

Después en ese mismo día fui a hablar a su padre, con quien tuve una larga charla para:

-Primero: explicarle mi plan para unir las empresas sin necesidad de un matrimonio, con una variedad de proyectos que les harían ganar a ambas empresas sin necesidad de una alianza más fuerte, ya que con esto ambas no tendrían por qué salirse del tratado solo por no tener una alianza de familia.

-Y segundo: mi nueva relación con Chitanda.

Después de mucho hablar y hablar entendió la primera, pero con la segunda, fue más lo que él me amenazó a mí con castrarme si le hacía algo extraño o malo a su hija, y por muchas cosas más, hasta que finalmente, a regañadientes, entendió que seguiríamos juntos sin importar nada.

Los años después de eso eran difíciles, pero gracias al internet, teléfonos y algunas visitas de vuelta, Chitanda y yo pudimos seguir siendo novios, con algunos problemas a veces, como todas las relaciones, pero finalmente hemos podido superarlo hasta ahora.

-…-...-

Al fin estoy aquí de nuevo, en el lugar donde esperé a Chitanda por primera vez, pensando en que iba a hacerme una confesión de amor, sonrío al recordar la decepción que sentí y entonces no comprendí, porque ella me había llamado para ayudarla a resolver el asunto de su tío.

Después de unos minutos de esperar, ella llega corriendo apresurada, y me permito verla realmente, trae un vestido suelto de tirantes color amarillo, con unas sandalias color blanco, en este tiempo ha cambiado a madurar como una mujer, se ve en su cuerpo, sus caderas se han puesto un poco más anchas, sus piernas más largas y firmes, y sus pechos ahora parecen ser más grandes; su cuerpo que no he podido ver realmente, ya que en su familia es una cultura y tradición realmente importante que las mujeres lleguen puras al matrimonio. Ha sido difícil para mí a veces, ya que aunque soy un flojo, para cuestiones de besos y caricias con Chitanda es algo que me enciende en un momento y no me importa nada más, pero la respeto y no hemos llegado tan lejos para poder dar honor a su familia.

Ella llega a mí en un momento y se tira a mi asiento dándome un beso rápido en los labios y después se abraza a mí, y le correspondo sosteniéndola un poco junto a mí, olvidando donde estamos momentáneamente. Después se separa y me sonríe, sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

- Houtarou- kun gomene, ¿esperaste mucho por mí? – pregunta luciendo preocupada

- No, solo estuve un poco antes que tu- digo restándole importancia

- Oh, qué alivio… pero Houtarou- kun, necesito preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?, tengo curiosidad, no pude dejar de pensar en ello desde ayer- dice levantándose un poco y recargando su peso en la mesa

- Bien, sabía que algo así me esperaba contigo – dije sonriendo de lado – parece que en nuestro antiguo salón del club clásico, hay un de hyouka que aparece y desaparece en distintos lugares del salón, sin que nadie lo mueva, y eso los tiene muy preocupados, piensan que los miembros podrían cerrar el club porque tienen miedo- digo relatándole la historia como si la hubiera oído

- Woa, ¡de verdad!... mmm – dijo poniendo un dedo apuntando a su mentón, como si estuviera pensando seriamente - ¡Vayamos en este momento! – dijo con emoción, levantándose

- ¡Espera! – Dije tomando su mano para que no saliera corriendo – parece que este fenómeno sucede solo por la noche, si vamos a verlo o algo así, tendrá que ser entonces.

- Oh, ok, tendrá que ser así entonces- dijo y se tranquilizó.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, por la tarde comimos en mi casa con mi hermana haciendo comentarios chocantes de bodas y bebes, que me hacían pensar realmente y ponerme nervioso por lo que había decidido hacer esa noche, pero me calmaba al pensar que era lo mejor para nosotros.

Después fuimos a pasear por el parque, a comer helado y besarnos de vez en cuando, extrañaba mucho estar junto a ella cuando me iba, por eso quería aprovechar cada momento. Al atardecer la dejé en su casa para asearse y cambiarse, ya que dimos muchas vueltas juntos y ya estábamos sucios, y yo aproveche para hacer lo mismo.

En la noche me preparé y me puse una camisola negra con algunas rayas grises y pantalones grises, con zapatos negros y subí a mi auto para ir por ella. Después de unos minutos estuve frente a su puerta y saludé a su padre que ahora ya nos tratábamos con más cordialidad, poco después bajo ella con una blusa de tirante de lado color violeta y una falda de mezclilla corta que hacía ver sus piernas irresistibles, con el cabello recogido en un chongo revuelto y varios cabellos en su cara.

Le tomé la mano y la llevé conmigo, con el permiso de su padre de no traerla muy tarde, subimos al coche y de inmediato ella volteo su cara hacia mí con sus ojos resplandecientes de la ilusión de resolver otro misterio en mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

Me habló de varias cosas en el camino, de como el arroz y su casa parece que ahora están teniendo un mejor tiempo y que la relación con su padre va muy bien. También me contó que el embarazo de Manaka va muy bien y el próximo mes dará a luz a una niña de el tonto de Satoshi y que a él le va muy bien en su trabajo de criminología y a ella como evaluadora de proyectos de manga.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, que se veía a oscuras en muchos lugares, pero yo conseguí que me dejaran las llaves de algunas puertas para poder entrar en nuestro salón del club.

Tomando a Eru de la cintura ella se aferró a mi y nos dirigí por los pasillos de la escuela, llegándome mucho recuerdos de nuestros días de estudiantes.

Después de un tiempo de recorrer todo, llegamos a la puerta del salón del club clásico y entramos, encendí la luz y Eru empezó a observar como todo había cambiado, había varios carteles pegados con temas que parece que estaban tratando y una lista con los miembros del club, que parece ahora rebasaban los quince. Viendo esto nos alegró realmente que el club ya no estaba en riesgo de ser borrado, sino que ahora estaba mejor que nunca.

- Bien – dijo al rato de terminar de ver todo – ahora, Or- digo Houtarou- kun, ¿Qué haremos?, ¿Empezamos solo a buscar por todos lados? – preguntó

- Mm.. Creo que eso estaría bien, tú busca por el lado de esas cajas y yo por acá por la ventana – dije como si lo hubiera estado pensando y me dirigí hacia ahí

Estuvimos buscando un rato en silencio, moviendo las cosas y ella viendo en cada caja, hasta que un momento más tarde ella me gritó.

- ¡Houtarou- kun, creo que lo he encontrado! –dijo corriendo hacia mí con un libro en las manos

Lo puso en la mesa y vimos que estaba mal cerrado.

- Parece que tiene algo en medio que no deja que cierre bien – dijo abriéndolo y se encontró con una rosa roja - ¿Por qué estaba esto aquí?! – dijo sorprendida y la tomé de sus manos

Entonces me agaché con una rodilla en el suelo y saqué de la flor un anillo con un diamante blanco y dos pequeños a su lado del color de sus ojos, violetas, y ella llevó sus manos a su boca con los ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

- Sabia que esta era la única forma en que con tu curiosidad no te dieras cuenta – dije en tono de broma primero y luego me puse serio – Chitanda Eru, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dije con seguridad para que ella no notara lo nervioso que estaba por dentro

- ¡S-Si! ¡Sí acepto, Houtaruo- kun! – dijo lanzándose a mis brazos y poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello, llenándome con lágrimas y con su risa incontrolable, después levantó la cabeza y nos dimos un beso largo, lleno de pasión y amor en que quería que supiera lo muy feliz que me hacía imaginarme mi vida con ella a mi lado. Después de un tiempo nos separamos y tome su mano izquierda para poner el anillo en su dedo, levante su mano y lo vimos relucir a la luz de la luna, tan hermoso, como creí que se vería en su mano desde que lo vi la primera vez.

Enseguida me separe un poco y saqué de uno de los closets lo que había preparado, traje la cena y una cuantas velas, y pasamos ahí una hermosa velada juntos, pensando en lo que nos venía más adelante.

-…-…-

**Holaaa **

**Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado, será un two- shot, tal vez esta parte haya sido muy fluffy, pero en la segunda vendrá lo que siempre se espera,…**

**Si el lemmon,, será el primero que escriba asi que haber como sale xD**

**Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi la parejita y me digan su opinión, hasta pronto **


	2. Boda y felices para siempre

**Advertencia- lemmon **

-…-…-

Seis meses pasaron desde esa noche, me gradué y pude comprar una pequeña casa, con lo que había juntado de mi servicio y otro trabajo que conseguí en una agencia de detectives, ahora, un mes después de eso, finalmente era el día que habíamos estado esperando por mucho tiempo, hoy, Chitanda Eru pasaría a ser Oreki Eru, hoy nos casábamos.

Llegué a la iglesia, con Satoshi como mi padrino y

- Jeje, ¿Estás preparado para lo que viene? – me preguntó al oído con picardía Satoshi

- No sé de qué me hablas, idiota – le dije tratando de ignorarlo, no necesitaba que me lo recordara, yo solo ya me había hecho bolas la cabeza y no había podido dormir con los nervios de lo que pasaría hoy

- Hai, hai, lo que tu digas – dijo restándole importancia, gracias a dios

Un momento después empezó a sonar la música que ponen siempre cuando entra la novia, y me volví al frente para observar todo.

Primeramente entró mi hermana con un ramo pequeño lila con vestido morado de tirantes, y detrás de ella Manaka, con su hija ya de 6 meses en brazos la madrina de honor de Chitanda, al igual que mi hermana llevaban el mismo vestido, solo que el de Manaka con un tirante de lado en lugar de dos. Ya que llegaron junto a nosotros pude ver al fondo que Eru empezaba a caminar, tomada del brazo de su padre.

No podía describir lo hermosa que se veía, con un vestido blanco puro con muchos holanes abajo y brillos de pequeños diamantes en algunos lados y la parte de arriba de si vestido era strapless (sin mangas) con unos cuantos dobleces en la tela y diamantes que brillaban. Su peinado era su largo cabello rizado, acomodado hacia un lado, con un tocado de una pequeña flor morado en un lado de su cabello. Pero lo más precioso de ella era su rostro su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la atención que estaba teniendo en ella.

Caminó todo el tramo, hasta llegar a mí, su padre me la entregó, no sin antes decirle que la cuidaré, tomé su mano y besé su frente sin evitarlo, en ella enseguida empezamos a escuchar las palabras del sacerdote y se dio toda la ceremonia.

Después de un rato todo cabo y solo quedó el "y puede besar a la novia", nunca la había besado en público, por lo que los nervios me mataban, pero agarré valor y la tiré junto a mí para darle un beso para transmitirle el amor que sentía por ella, pronto escuche como Satoshi chiflaba y nos separamos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Salimos de la iglesia y fuimos a donde sería la recepción, todo fue muy bueno y divertido, a regañadientes baile al principio y después me deje llevar por ella, para que fuera realmente feliz en ese día.

Ya en la medianoche pasada, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a mi auto que decía en el espejo de atrás, "Recién casados" y nos dirigimos al hotel. En el camino no hablamos mucho, estábamos demasiado nerviosos y tensos para hacer una plática normal.

Luego de un rato llegamos, le abrí la puerta para que bajara del auto la lleve conmigo, abri la puerta del hotel, enseguida nos atendieron y me dieron la llave para la habitación.

La llevé conmigo, al estar frente a la puerta la abrí y sin previo aviso tomé a Eru entre mis brazos y soltó un chillido, pero después se controló y la metí conmigo al cuarto encendiendo la luz.

La habitación era impresionante, se veía un jacuzzi en el baño, una nevera pequeña, una mesa con vino y una flores, la vista hacia afuera donde destellaban las luces de todas las casas, y lo mas destacable, una enorme cama con sábanas blancas y pétalos de rosas esparcidos en ella.

Entonces la bajé al suelo y tomé su cintura para besar su frente de nuevo, nos separamos un poco y me dijo.

- V-voy al baño un momento, ¿está bien Houtarou- kun?, a-ahora vuelvo- dijo alejándose de mi

- Claro, aquí te espero Eru, oye ¿y no crees que es hora de que me llames solo Houtarou?- dije recordando ese detalle

- Será raro, pero trataré de acostumbrarme, Houtarou- k… digo Houtarou – dijo enrojeciendo y yendo hacia el baño.

Bien ahora yo me pasee por la habitación y me tiré de espaldas a la cama, tenía que controlarme, con ella había hablado con normalidad pero por dentro estaba hecho un desastre, está bien, era hombre y podía pensar en _eso_, pero en todo el día me había sentido como un pervertido al ver cada movimiento de ella e imaginarme como seria en la noche, no sé cómo no me desmayé como cuando en el hostal de la familia de Manaka.

Un momento después Chitanda salió y se acercó a mí despacio, yo me senté en la cama y esperé a que ella llegara a sentarse a mi lado. Ella volteó a verme ya estando ahí, y aproveché para mandar todos los nervios al demonio y besarla.

Primero con lentitud, solo saboreando nuestros labios, y luego ella entreabrió sus labios y metí mi lengua en su boca, mientras ella también lo hacía conmigo jugando con nuestras lenguas, puse una mano en su cadera y otra en su cintura y ella me rodeó con sus manos el cuello.

Interrumpí un poco el beso para besar su cuello, que se veía tan apetecible y blanco para mi, y después pase un poco mi lengua por el mientras a ella se le salió algo como un suspiro y tapó su boca, que solo me hizo encenderme y ya mi entrepierna estaba dura con solo eso.

- Que no te de vergüenza, Eru – dije quitándole las manos de la boca, mientras ella estaba roja por su anterior reacción – Confía en mi – le dije para que se tranquilizara

- Está bien, Houtarou- kun – dijo y me tomó en brazos más tranquila para darme un beso

De nuevo empezamos la danza con nuestros labios y empecé a subirla hacia arriba para recostarla en medio de la cama y yo recargar mi peso en un brazo, seguí con su boca dándonos fieros besos mientras ella tocaba mi espalda sobre la camisa, empecé a quitármela por el calor del momento y ella empezó a quitar los botones junto conmigo, hasta que estuve fuera de ella y se quedó viendo sonrojada mi pecho, para empezar a pasar sus dedos por mis pectorales y encenderme más con eso, después yo seguí besando su cuello y empecé a desabrochar su vestido por atrás, mientras ella se tensaba un poco con los nervios, finalmente terminó de quitárselo quedando solo con una bragas blancas de encaje y nada arriba, por lo que tragué saliva y la vi con su cara aún más ruborizada y ojos cerrados, mientras ponía sus manos en medio para evitar que la viera mas

- Eru mírame – le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla – no te preocupes, todo está bien, podemos parar si quieres

Abrió los ojos y me miró con preocupación – No, Houtarou – kun, solo déjame acostumbrarme, n-no te detengas- dijo mirándome ya con más seguridad

Empezé besarla de nuevo y tocar su cadera y cintura, después de un rato se relajó más y volvió a quitar sus manos para tomar mi cabello con varios suspiros. Empecé a subir una de mis manos y finalmente amasé uno de sus pechos, tomando la cúspide con mis pulgares y soltó un gemido con el que yo también solté otro, me separé un poco de ella y comencé a dejar más besos por su cuello y garganta, hasta llegar a su pecho.

- Eres hermosa – le dije y llevé mi boca saboreando todo de ella

- Houtarou – dijo en un gemido cuando alcancé su pezón con la lengua y con mi otra mano amasaba el otro pecho

Después cambie hacia el otro y repetí el proceso con mi boca, y ella empezó a mover sus caderas hacia mi volviéndome loco.

- Por favor – decía entre suspiros – por favor Houtarou- kun

Empecé a bajar mi mano hacia sus muslos y los apreté, para después seguir subiendo y dejar mis dedos sobre las bragas, para empezar a frotar su centro con mi pulgar.

- Oh Houtarou – decía mientras jalaba mi cabeza para darme otro beso en la boca y ella empezar a darme varios besos y mordiscos en el cuello, mientras bajaba sus manos a mis pantalones y yo la ayudaba a quitármelos. Varios momentos después ya nada se interponía entre nosotros.

- Eru- dije para ganar su atención – esto puede dolerte el principio, no tiene por qué ser hoy, si quieres paramos – dije dándole una última salida antes de ya no aguantar

- No, Houtarou, quiero estar junto a ti – dijo con convicción

- Bien, iré por el p-preservativo- dije para poder separarme

- No – me dijo parándome - No te preocupes, n-no estoy en mis d-días f-f..- dijo llegando al límite de su vergüenza

- Está bien- le dije para calmarla dando un beso a su cabeza.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo y me acomodé para entrar en ella, después de un momento de estar ambos relajados entré con una estocada suave y ella soltó un chillido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando se apretó a mi espalda.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté preocupado

- S-si, solo, solo espera un momento, por favor, Houtarou – dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza, era realmente difícil estar sin moverme, porque ella era muy estrecha, pero esperé hasta que ella me dio un asentimiento y continué.

Primero fui un poco lento y luego que ella pareció acostumbrarse más empecé a envestir con más rapidez y fuerza, hasta que ambos caímos y nos venimos en la cumbre del placer.

- Te amo, Houtarou- dijo en mi oído

- Yo también te amo, hoy y siempre Eru – dije en su cuello.

Estuvimos abrazados un rato más y salí de ella, para abrazarla junto a mí pecho y ponerme a pensar en que este era el principio de mi vida, ya no mi vida gris, sino mi vida color rosa, a la que voltearía en 10 o 50 años más y no me arrepentiría de nada.

**FIN**

**Reviví! Bien, no había muerto, pero si tenía mucho que no me visitaba mi recién descubierta amada escitora dentro de mi xD, no para tanto pero pues viendo Hyouka y esta hermosa parejita no podía quedarme sin darle algo de amor por algún lado, eso seria pecado :P**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo, nunca había escrito un lemmon por lo que no se si quedó bien o muy fuerte? Espero que esté bien y lo aprecien,,**

**Bueno les agradecería que dejaran un review con su opinión, y gracias por leer a quien lo lea **


End file.
